


【kentan】45美元的吻

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 前面在泥kenny，后面就变成了kentan。其实这篇文里只有亲亲。
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 1





	【kentan】45美元的吻

“嘿kenny！你想不想赚点小钱给游戏买皮肤？”高年级的孩子又来烦他，kenny翻了个白眼继续往前走。

“%¥，#@¥@#@，%#@#¥%¥#。”（我说了，即使你给我50美元，我也不会给你那个得梅毒的女朋友口交。”

“不是这个，还有ally的事是谣传好吗？”男孩跟过来推搡了他一下，递给他一个透明袋子，里面装着一些塑料工具，还有一个长铁针。

“%#@#¥-～#？”（这是什么？）

“打舌钉的工具，我付你10美元一个洞，怎么样？”

“##@，%@%¥#。”（我才不要往舌头上穿孔，听起来就好疼。）

“才不疼，我姐姐有三个阴唇钉，她打的时候都没多疼。”kenny皱着眉头滚了滚眼球，男孩笑了笑，招呼身后的伙伴跟过来。

“15美元一个洞怎么样？我们三个一人打一个。”数字的微量加大让kenny动摇了，钱能说服他的底线，穿刺或许不像想象中的那么疼，他又可以不费力气得到将近50美元…

“%#，%#%¥#%，%¥#%¥。”（好吧，但是记得打近一点，我舌头长得短。）

四个男孩挤进一个隔间，男厕所的味道让他不舒服。但kenny还是顺从的坐到马桶上，把箍在头顶的帽子摘了下来，他乱蓬蓬的金发四处翘着，散发着一种廉价洗发精的味道。kenny把领子上的拉锁拉下，露出被捂得苍白的颈部，上面还布着一些不知哪弄的刮伤。

为首的男孩先戴上胶皮手套。kenny看到后挑了下眉毛，把肉舌头探出口中。他舌头长得确实短，男孩沾了一手唾液，粗暴地想把它拉到合适的长度。肉粉色在空气里越露越多，kenny舌下的血管都疼得涨了起来。

“别tm拉了，这是人舌头，你还以为是兔耳朵啊能越拉越长！”kenny呲出犬牙往他膝盖上狠狠踢了一脚。

“嘿，我在帮你好吧？到时候针扎在你牙膛上，你有洞的就不只是舌头了。”

kenny卷了卷舌头，把空气中的咸腥和手套上的胶味都含进喉咙里。他擦了擦下巴上的口水，呛得鼻尖发痒。

“别bb了，赶紧弄。”

男孩用止血钳夹住他的舌头，翻看着舌下的黑血管，舌系带被他长，变成薄薄的肉膜。长针顺着舌下粘稠的膜刺了过去，冒出银亮的针头，像是新生的小牙齿。他缓缓推着针尾，晃动针身观察是否把肉扎透了。

“比我想得有意思多了，把那个空心钉子给我，套上去就完事了。”

kenny伸长舌头，上面的软肉因为找不到支撑抖个不停。他能感觉到血味在舌面上散开了，顺着口水往颈窝流。当他把舌头卷回口中的时候，感觉像含着一块不知名的肉，麻木的神经和长条铁针让他有点后悔了。

“你打得太歪了吧，钉子不是要打到中间嘛？你这洞都快穿到牙上了。”后面的男孩提醒到，他正在用酒精消毒第二根针。

“我想试试打舌尖上欸，哥们，把舌头伸出来吧。”

kenny把舌头伸出，舌面因为充血而红了一大块，血液顺着钉洞漫漫晕开了。长钉顶部的球因为刮到了牙尖上，钉子连着肉被狠狠拉了一下。

“啊！md，我不打了，给多少都不打了！”kenny捂住嘴巴，痛觉把他逼出了眼泪，神经紧缩的感觉窜到头顶，让他整个人都缩紧了身子。

“别呀，那多扫兴！我出双倍，30美元怎么样？”

男孩直接把钱揣到他手里，钞票摩擦的声音让kenny的眉头下垂了，他转过身，把狼狈的舌头颤动地送出牙关。

“呜#%@%¥！！！”

kenny顶着乱发冲出卫生间，他的手套被口腔里的血沾得粘粘的，捂在鼻口上能嗅出怖人的气味。stan站在储蓄柜旁歪了歪头。

“kenny？”

kenny冲出校门口在栏杆上吐了一大口血沫，他脱下手套，急切地把指尖送进钢针上捣鼓。透明的指甲盖滚动在血淋淋的舌面上，他的口中现在是一堆粘稠的粉色惨象。

“kenny！你在弄什么？”

stan看到kenny血呼呼的下巴，吓得后退了几步。

“帮我把钉子拧下来！”

口水弄湿了kenny整个衣领，像是蜗牛刚把他嘴里吐出来一样。stan揪着眉毛在血红的口腔里看见了两个发亮的小球。他伸进手指把小球旋松，把长针慢慢从舌下推出，kenny舌上的肉洞在拉扯下越扩越大，最后在针身离开的瞬间缩成软塌塌的肉。

“嘶，看着就疼，你为了什么啊。”stan继续拧下舌尖上的钉子，kenny口中的软肉在他手指下紧张地抖动着。

“45%@#美元。”

“哈？kenny，我得说这真不值。”

舌头终于像死肉一样回到了他的口腔，kenny抿着嘴，疼痛煞得他口齿不清。

“stan#@¥，亲亲#@我。”

“什么？”

“#@亲亲我！”

“我才不要亲你好吧！你嘴巴里都是血！”

“motherfucker#@¥！！”

kenny把stan拉到墙尽头的拐角处，吻着对方的唇把舌头送了进去。里面湿润温暖，还有遗留下的汽水味。血腥味在口腔里蔓延，但舌肉滚动中的黏滑却将疼痛融化。kenny想用性欲麻木舌头上的两个洞，效果还是很好的。他嗅着stan脸颊上的味道，亲吻了一次又一次。kenny把舌面卷缩回，给了stan最后一个吻，这时候他舌头上的血已经止住了。

“我就知道有用，这招永远这么有用。”

stan把舌面上乱七八糟的味道吞了下去，脸颊涨得通红。他咬牙看向kenny的脸，想好好骂他一顿。kenny垂下睫竖起领子，抬眸正好弯起眼睛，笑盈盈地回看他。

“you bastard！”

液体涌向喉咙，stan咳嗽着，把呕吐物都吐到了kenny的鞋子上。他红着耳根深深低下了头。

“这是我接过的最差劲的吻。”


End file.
